Tsukasa Kuzunoha
Tsukasa Kuzunoha is the first protagonist of Kotonoha Project, and the primary viewpoint character of Season 1. He is a high school student with the ability to hear honne (本音): the true feelings of other people, and give them physical form. Appearance Tsukasa is a young man with slightly disheveled short blond hair and bright purple eyes. So far he has only been seen wearing his school uniform in one way or another. This always includes grey pants and a matching blazer with the school's logo over the right breast; additionally, he always has a pair of headphones on so that he can block out people's thoughts. * In Chapter 1, he wears his uniform with an untucked white dress shirt, a navy blue scarf with white wave-like patterns at either end, and red headphones. * In Chapter 2, he wears a lighter grey cardigan and a lavender dress shirt, as well as a purple scarf with white floral designs at each end and dark blue headphones. * In Chapter 3, he wears a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a teal blue cardigan on top along with a black blazer, which is white inside, over it. He wears yellow necktie tucked into his shirt. His headphones are white with a blue circle with three white dots on each earpiece and three yellow stripes. He wraps his scarf, which is dark, blue with yellow triangle outlines, around his left arm. * In Chapter 4, he is shown with red eyes instead of his usual bright purple eyes (except in what appears to be his younger self, which alternates between green and purple). He wears his uniform with an untucked white dress shirt, red necktie and a green scarf with wavy patterns at either end. His headphones are red with orange dots arranged to look like a flower. * His outfit in Tengoku to Jigoku includes a teal necktie, an untucked white shirt, and a matching set of white-with-red garments. His scarf is colored red on one side but white with a pattern on the other, both sides capped off with large tassels of either color; similarly, his headphones in this installment have red x shaped stitches on the earpieces, reminiscent of the sleeves of miko. His shoes also have two red stitches on either side. Like in the last installment, his eyes are red. As a honne, Tsukasa has two forms: a humanoid and a kitsune. His fur is golden like his hair as a human, with red eyes and black sclera. He has red markings on his face, around his eyes, and all along his legs to the joint. The kitsune dwarfs humans entirely. His humanoid form, however, takes the form of a child about the age and height of Gin when they first met. His looks in this form take a similar lazy feel to them; his tabi are not properly fixed on his right leg, and his knee-length hair is messy, partially covered by his white and red patterned scarf. He wears a grey thigh length yukata with a teal obi, where he keeps his fan, and a rope bell on his waist. He still retains his fox ears and tail when in this form. Personality "Despite his lazy appearance, he does get things done when he must." Despite his ability, Tsukasa appears to be a fairly average high schooler. As shown in the light novel, while not outright rebellious, he has little respect for authority, and dislikes blindly following orders. He has no problems stating his thoughts outright. History At the beginning of the light novel, Tsukasa appears to have transferred schools. He appears to have a Sora Kuzunoha As revealed in Soushi Sou Ai, he turns out to be a honne himself, being the long separated servant of Gin Kuzunoha. Gallery Tsukasa kuzonoha 3.png Tsukasa kuzunoha 2.png Tsukasa kuzunoha.png Tsukasa shonen.png Category:Characters Category:Human characters Category:Honne characters Category:Season 1